First Encounters
by Rehabilitated Sith
Summary: Their first fist bump. When Jack meets Mac. *Complete, Sequel up (Second Encounters)*


So my brain woke me up before six on a Saturday with this scenario and wouldn't let me go back to sleep until I got it down, its rough, so sorry. Thanks brain. This is an actual SHORT one. Gasps!

First Encounters

Jack Dalton squinted in the sudden shaded light, his hands went up and removed his sunglasses before he went further into the large mess hall tent where the food was being served. This was his first time at this base, having just transferred in from the outer boundaries of this particular sandbox. His gaze swept the hall quickly and completely, taking in the various teams sitting at their respective tables. Satisfied that there were no immediate threats in the vicinity, he grabbed a tray and proceeded through the line to get some grub. Once the appetizing sludge was somewhat safely on his tray, he grabbed a few other items and proceeded towards the table where his comrades were currently already taking their meal.

Dropping down onto the seat, he hefted the fork and started his meal, his eyes still roaming the soldiers present. The table at the far right, end caught his attention. For the most part, the soldiers there were bunched together, as was usual. Down at the end, was a gap and only two soldiers filled it. One of those two caused the soldier's eyebrow to raise.

"Man, the recruits just keep getting younger don't they? Has that kid even graduated high school yet?"

Jack hadn't realized he spoke out loud, until his team mate next to him answered, "You mean MacGyver, right? Blonde kid at the EOD table?"

"That kid's with the EOD?" Surprise and an ounce of respect colored Jack's tone at the revelation.

"Oh, yeah. He's Pena's protege. Supposed to be real smart. Although, that seems to also get him in trouble with the others. Doesn't fit in, that one."

Jack took another minute or two to observe said kid, before he turn his attention back to his meal, finishing it off as quickly has he could. One never knows when you will be shipped out, so best to eat while you can. He was just taking a swig of the last of his drink when he saw the kid, MacGyver, finish his own mean and leave the area. Jack got up to dispose of his own, and his quick strides brought him up behind the kid.

"Hey," Jack acknowledged when the kid turned around, MacGyver just nodded back and continued on his way.

Shrugging, Jack dumped his tray and exited out the same flap. He paused, not sure why for a moment. Coming out behind him, nearly bumping into the Delta soldier were others from the kid's same table. They headed in the same direction as the kid. Glancing both ways, Jack tried to figure out where the Head was. Seeing no obvious signs, he decided to go ask the EOD guys, since they've been stationed here longer than he has.

He was about a few yards away when he could hear voices. Well, he started to hear voices and then it changed to grunts and scuffles. Peering around the corner to assess the situation, he was surprised to find MacGyver in a scuffle with his teammates and not a fair one at that. The kid was scrappy, he'd give him that, but he wasn't fairing too well and Jack didn't like those odds. Casually making his way towards them, he kept his face nonchalant. When he got closer to the ones on the outer edge, he turned around and started walking backwards.

When he felt that he was inches from the guy, he stumbled into him, his elbow popping up as he spun around and nailed the guy in the face, causing him to reel back. Jack followed through with a leg swipe, knocking the man to the ground and the air from his surprised lungs. Knowing that the element of surprise was gone, he struck hard at the next one, a right cross had that guy out as if he had merely flicked a switch.

Shouts of surprise from the remaining guys, brought the last one to Jack. He ducked a sloppy swing and met the guy with his own jab to the kidneys in a two-hit combo. He went down like a sack of rice. Jack saw the kid had just taken out the last of the remaining two, and was hunched over breathing heavily, one hand on his side.

"MACGYVER! DALTON!"

The two remaining standing soldiers, straightened to attention at the commanding officers shout. Jack glanced at the other, before their eyes were straight ahead, awaiting the next command.

"What the hell happened here?"

Jack took the lead before the kid could open his mouth, "Tripped, Sir."

"Tripped? You mean to tell me, Dalton, that five soldiers all _tripped_?"

"Sir, yes sir."

The Officer turned his gaze on the younger, "Is that true MacGyver?"

"I am as surprised as you are, Sir."

The men currently on the ground groaned in response.

Jack's mouth twitched, but he cleared it before the officer caught him.

"I find that difficult to believe, Soldier. What about the bruising on that one's face?"

Jack saw which one he meant, "That was my fault, Sir, I saw what was happening and tried to catch him, as I would any fellow Soldier but I was too slow and he fell into my fist. I feel _real_ bad about it Sir."

"I am sure you do, Dalton."

The officer paused, his mind working. He had no actual proof that anything had happened, and the ones on the ground weren't saying anything either. He sighed.

"Dalton, MacGyver for failing to help your soldiers you are to report to Commander Crewler. He can deal with you. Dismissed."

Jack and the kid saluted smartly before turning and setting off, Jack following the kid, who he assumed knew where to go. The officer watched them go, his eyes catching the slightly movement of Dalton leaning toward the kid, fist clenched and held out. After a brief hesitation, the kid bumped his fist against the older soldier's.

The officer signed, shaking his head as he looked back to all the struggling two their feet soldiers. _Damn those Delta boys._

 _Well, what did you think?_

 _A/N: The END. 3/25/17 R.S, sorry guys, I didn't get my official lunch break so I haven't gotten to Fibs and Lies, but I will!_


End file.
